User talk:ChibiHorsewoman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Musa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kool Princess (Talk) 01:46, January 1, 2011}} Hello and Welcome Fairy greetings! Welcome to the Winx Club Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :If you don't like the new Wikia look, or just want a change, switch over to the Monobook skin by going to Preferences, Skins, selecting Monobook, and then save! But most importantly, welcome to our community! We're so happy you're here. Best wishes, The Administrators of the Winx Club Wiki, Roxy13 Kool Princess Winxfan1 BloomPurple11 : --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Winx Wikia Standards Chibi, I think you want this discussion. I wrote much of it a year ago but it needs serious revamping now that 4kids died. --Zerachielle 01:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... man I'm getting overwhelmed... I blame the fact that I'm 7 months pregnant and crowding my brain with Spanish. I can now have longer conversations and tell the guy that in another month I'm borrowing his chair to get up. Or a crowbar Oh right. Has it been that long already? I guess you'll be gone for a bit in March? --Zerachielle 01:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes it's been that long. I'm getting less sleep and have to heave myself out of bed, out of the car, or off a couch! Yikes it's scary sometimes! Spy's coming down from BC in March for the baby and I won't be on for a few weeks except to check email and comment. So I may just finish some stories and have them proof read by Rob before they get updated. Then I'll do the updates when I venture onto fanficion. I won't be back to normal til about October because the girls and I will be moving to BC in June and we'll be getting settled. Enrolling Abby in school and finding a baby sitter for Lilli while I'm at work. Yeah, I'll need my work Visa or marriage visa for that. Spy suggested I should try to up my points for a work visa. I told him that being married to a citizen would improve my points. I can't use my mom because even though she's worked in ON, she hasn't actually worked FOR a company in ON. Maybe we should improve my French some more? Song catergories That page was a "Category" page. you want a page for that song, make one. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) It's administrators. and anyone can create pages, just make sure they're not fanon. that's for the fanon site. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Some corrections - You are subjective in your edits, you should be objective! Riven didn't assume, he wrongly thought Musa was kissing Riven because he saw her and Nabu from an angle in which it looked obvious that they were kissing. And when you edit be more objective please, because "as we all saw" on the Musa and Riven page is not objective - the video Riven saw showed them in only one angle, while the people who were watching the episode saw the scene through another angle. By the way, stop writing things like "rather interesting purple shoes" (like you edited on the Griffin page) and "after cute bashful look" (like on the Musa and Riven page), its subjective as the shoes are rather interesting or the scene in your opinion, but its not necessarily in someone else's opinion! It should be written like "purple shoes" and "after a look", because you're not supposed to give your opinion when editing. Its biasing people's judgement on how the facts actually are. Of course, the Griffin page and the Musa and Riven page are only two among many, and everytime I log on I have to remove the subjective parts of your edits because I find them irritating (I find subjective info VERY irritating). Also, VERIFY the info you're putting on this Wikia, because you're supposed to put solid info here, not things like "with the help of Piff (or was it Glim?)", and NEVER put YOUR OWN opinions or those of other people (like "we saw that" or "I suppose") on the pages or write things like "I think it was", put the things as they are, not how you find them... Verify the info before putting it on here, but don't say that you suppose... I'm not being bossy here, I'm just trying to help you, because some of your edits are subjective... You should read the , especially the part... And, please, don't assume I'm being bossy, that I'm arguing with you or that I'm quarrelling, I'm just helping you become a better editor (to cite Zerechielle during her quarrel with BloomPurple: "Nobody's perfect and we all need to improve") and trying to prevent you from putting biased info on here, as its supposed to sound like an encyclopedia (you don't find things like "beautiful", "rather interesting", "I think" or "we saw" in an encyclopaedia. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Something else I found out today, concerning Winx Magic sur Kazeo: When you Google "Winx Magic sur Kazeo", you can read "site en relation avec France Televisions" in the site description, meaning "website in relation with France Televisions", and she did leave links for her site on the France Televisions Forum. If she was lying that she had contacts with France Televisions she wouldn't be putting the link to her site on the Forum of that company, where someone working for that company (I suppose that the admins for the OFFICIAL France Televisions Forum must obviously be people working for that company) could spot her site and have her blog closed or sue her. I suppose she must be having contacts with people working in France Televisions and vice versa, and that they must be aware of her site... And "Nothing that she's posted is 'exclusive to France' It's just information from the original source." and "You were claiming first that she's releasing things exclusively. Then that she was affiliated with French televison. And finally that she's only making this exclusively in French when she's not since the information is available in French outside of this blog." are things that I find quite offensive, as I never said that Lula was releasing things exclusively! Usually she writes things like "En exclusivite" on her site, and usually you hear things like this in French media when they are the first ones to announce some info... Lula's info is exclusivity because usually she's the FIRST ONE (NOT the only one, the FIRST ONE) to release the info in French... And her info is exclusivity (EXCLUSIVITY for French-speaking people, NOT EXCLUSIVE to France... the two words have different meanings!) for French speaking people because the info on Michael's Winx Club is in English, and there are some people in France who don't understand a word of English... (I don't know why you tend to misinterpret things usually make wrong conclusions, but its very irritating)... --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) This again!? You're going to argue something from a month ago that I forgot about? And dear, an assumption is an incorrect belief something happened, plus it sounds better. Get a dictionary.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 20:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for that Winx Magic thing, its just that I wasn't able to understand part of what you said in January and I wasn't able to understand some of you points either, and I thought that I'll be able to correct myself in case anyone among us still has misunderstandings. I didn't mean to offend you. And for the assuming part, well, its just that I don't think it was fitting there and in fact it was the as we all saw part which offended me as it was subjective. I hope you won't mind. In fact the assuming was irritating because in the video Riven saw Musa and Nabu from an angle which made it look obvious as if they were kissing while we also saw the scene from other angles, and that's what I meant to say. I know what assume means, but I in fact git it that Riven implied something which seemed obvious because he saw what was happening from an incorrect angle, and not that he incorrectly believed what was happening. And again, I'm SORRY for starting that discussion on Winx Magic again, lets just forget it (and congrats for your child again). And I didn't say that you "get so blunt", I just told you not to be subjective, PLEASE... P.S.: Would you mind, please, not to use terms like "bloody hell" and "get a life" when you're talking to me, because I'd like to remind you that I'm still almost a child and these are as good as insulting to me. And I'm telling you again: I DON'T WANT TO QUARREL, I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU BECOME A BETTER EDITOR, as I think you can be a GREAT editor, even better than me, but you're right and I won't keep on irritating you because of your pregnancy, but maybe when you'll be in a better situation you could just give a consideration to what I told you about the objectivity and subjectivity thing... --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) And I'm just pointing to you again that it should be "La vie est belle. Et elle commence demain" for your signature... Bye for the time being, I just got some days off from school and I'll not be back again on the Wikia for some time... --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm just curious, why is it so bad that I type contractions and the word assumed and you're constantly editing that. However someone can claim Riven's height and weight and we're okay with that? Is it just me or is that a double standard? That to me sounds more subjective than assumed. Don't start telling me what to say or do when you're telling me that you're the better editor while you admit yourself in your profile that your english isn't very good. I know my French is bad and one day when I actually give a damn I'll change my signature. You're telling Zerachielle that you didn't know I was that sick instead of reading one of my blogs where I say that I'm on bedrest because of my pregnancy or where I mentioned in the first place that I am pregnant. Why not actually go a few extra steps and see if you should be irking my nerves or not. Most likely you shouldn't. Finally, bloody hell- well I say 'I don't bloody think so' quite a bit when I'm talking about waiting for something. I believe I'll keep my grammar the way it is. Kai Thanks bai- CHibi Horsewoman FlamePhoenix I think I messed it completely up, and I think that you're already a great editor (even better than me) but I didn't say that I'm better than you, and I was correcting you only on some points: *Its not about "assumed", its about when you said "that Riven assumed that Musa was kissing Nabu INSTEAD of adjusting his handcuffs (as we all well saw)". It sounded as if you meant that Riven could see through Musa and see that she was adjusting his handcuffs. And in fact when I had to correct you about "assumed" its that I wanted to tell you it should have been "incorrectly assumed" because "assumed" just means "believed", not incorrectly believed. And I'm correcting you on basis of what I'm learning at school everyday, and from my notes I'm getting from my English classes. *For assuming Riven's height and weight, well so far as I know a user (Lorisa) did once post similar things for Brandon, but Zerachielle said that we're supposed to have canon things here, not supposed ones, and I'm not doing so. If someone else did that, then that person should be *I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT I'M A BETTER EDITOR THAN YOU, I'm saying that some of your edits do not match the Winx Club Wikia Standards, and that if they match the standards then your edits will be better. My English is maybe not that good, but I'm doing my best to match the Standards atleast and to improve my English. *I didn't notice that you had written blog posts. And I knew that you were pregnant, but how d'you expect me to know your blood pressure level or your stress level, because I came to know that you were pregnant from your posts on other users' and articles' talk pages, not from your blogs posts. Next time I'll verify. *I complained about "bloody" because I found it offensive. *And you said: Well '''she' did go off on my too about Bloody Hell. Trust me. I just told her if she wants to mince words about saying Bloody hell then the door's wide open. First thing though she should watch whom she's calling down about being in need of learning to be a better editor.'' How come you never noticed that I did precise many times that I'm A BOY? *Finally, I just wanted to help, I didn't expect that you'll mind. SORRY if I offended you... --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) And I said that my English is not THAT good, it means that it is already good at a certain extant. The way you said it made it sound as if I'm illiterate! Its simple: I live in a French-speaking country and my English is not as good as my French. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations!!! Congratulations, Chibi!!! --Zerachielle 21:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Congrats for your child! Getting used to the baby ﻿So my younger daughter is 4 weeks old now and my older one is promting me to wonder if Dafne had ulterior motives when she shoved Bloom through a portal. Why? Because my older daughter is becoming a drama queen. She's always crying about how no one loves her when we mention the baby. Oh yes, I also got married last week. My husband (that sounds strange) is back in British Columbia and myself and the girls will be there at the end of June. Chibi I could you please avoid using terms like caucasian when describing the characters, because this term can wrongly be seen by some readers as being racist (I'm not calling you a racist by the way), and some may not understand it. And according to some encyclopaedias this term is considered to be "obsolete". I hope you don't mind. And congrats for your child and wedding! --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 22:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't talk to me like that! i am 1 year away from legal adulthood. AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BLAMING THINGS ON SPELLING?! there is little do do on this site at the moment, BECAUSE THE SERIES HAS YET TO CONTINUE IN ENGLISH! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I know it is still used in the US, but in most other countries it is no longer used, and as I said before, using these terms can be misinterpreted as being racist by some people, since Caucasian is supposed to have more or less the same meaning as White. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 00:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I've been on the fanon site most of the time. so don't accuse me of having nothing to do. and don't go accusing me of accusing you of anything. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I said most other countries, not all. And you must not forget that most come from other planets where these terms used on Earth possibly do not apply, and you are not supposed to give ethnic background of the characters simply because it could be that they have other types of ethnic background and because it can be misinterpreted. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought i told you, DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ask me if i care. second thought, don't bother. just don't contact me again. another thing, unless you have somthing worthwhile to put on this site, don't bother coming on at all. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The Defination of Irony ﻿Someone telling you not to talk to them again when their signature says: Let's chat. Well it sure gave me a giggle.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Other planets means that Caucasian, Asian and these other types of features are specific to Earth. We don't know if they have exactly the same features on these planets or if there are differences. We can try to suppose and assume things but since we have no real proof and details we cannot state it as a fact. We can put theories here so long as there is something which gives a hint on that thing and when that hint has some basis. How the characters appear in the cartoon and in the movies don't provide us with any information except how they look like. And I did verify in the encyclopaedia and its said that Caucasian, White, Asian, African, etc are racial terms. I also looked for ethnicity and the definition is that ethnicity refers to a group of people whose members identify each other through a common heritage, including common culture, language or religion among other factors, and traits that show some common ancestry to that group of people. If I got it right it means that ethnicity refers to persons belonging to a certain people or group of peoples who have common origins. Sometimes ethnicity has the same meaning as nationality when all the persons in that country identify themselves as a whole people, and in other cases the ethnicity of a people applies to a specific people who have a common culture and common ancestors but who live in different countries or in the case of peoples with different cultures living in the same country then the different peoples have different ethnicities. And white is a racial category of human (racial, not racist, I precise), so it can be considered offensive nowadays as well as discriminative. As for being PC (if it means politically correct) then I agree that its irritating to be like that but we have to be like that because if people find things offensive here then how do you expect this site to become a good resource on Winx Club. I in fact like you really get irritated a lot when I have to put lots of info here while being PC, but hopefully I've got a friend who usually helps me to edit and she's the one who corrects my English when I post things here, so even if my English is not very good she usually helps me and she helps me in being PC so that I don't lose my nerve so much even if sometimes I nearly lose my nerves so much she makes correct even the smallest details when I'm editing (I'm fine on being PC, but that friend of mine makes it over PC and she makes me correct every fault I make when I edit even if its a very minor ones). Sorry if I'm being a bit lengthy, but I'm still improving my English.--FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 16:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) And as I said Hispanic, Asian, Caucasian, etc are racial and ethnic terms specific to Earth populations, so you can't actually say that Flora is Hispanic as Hispanic people are from Earth exclusively because Flora comes from another planet where the populations don't have the exact same features as on Earth. Instead you can say that Flora looks like she could be Hispanic. And its preferable not to put these terms because as I've already said they can offend people or can be misinterpreted since these terms can sometimes be used in racist context, and Hispanic is an ethnic term which applies to people who originate from Latin America, so Flora cannot be Hispanic as she comes from planet Linphea where Hispanic populations don't exist since it has been mentioned that Earth no longer had links to the Magical Dimension for thousands of years since the baginning of the Great Fairy Hunt till Season 4. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 16:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Chibi! I wanted to say congratulations on the baby and double congrats for getting married. We've talked to each other before on fanfiction.net. I'm Kyree Winx there. For some odd reason, the site isn't working for me. Nice talking to you again! I agree it is a bit irritating (in fact being reasonably PC is fine, its being too much PC which is irritating), but if we want this site to become a good resource site for Winx Club then we have to make an effort, because if people get offended by what they read here then no one will will come here to get info on Winx Club. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) And Chibi, if you don't mind, could you try to avoid using contractions like "can't" or "mustn't" in yoyur edits, because according to the Winx Club Wikia Standards you are not supposed to use contractions in edits. The use of contractions is restricted to communicating with other users. By the way, I noticed that you put too much details about your personal life here, Chibi. According to the rules of the Central Wikia which controls all the other Wikias, you are not supposed to give too much details on you. I hope that you don't find it offensive, but I suppose that some other users may feel uneasy with it, and it doesn't fit internet safety standards. And people can easily find uot your real identity through all these details. I hope that you don't mind, but could you provide less details when you talk about your personal life? I don't mean that you shouldn't say anything at all about yourself, but try to put a bit less details. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) In fact I'm myself trying my best to put the less details possible about myself here. Its because after Zerachielle's post on Winx-Fairies about the Winx Club Wikia I realised that we should really make an effort to improve ourselves. Therefore I'm doing my best to fit the standards. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I managed to get my talk page back to normal. I thought that you should be knowing, and if you still don't mind then its fine. But I thought that it was important for me to tell you that just in case you didn't know that, because I had not seen your Fanfic.com or deviantart account before I told you this. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Its OK, because you got my point, and I was only telling the Wikia rules which apply to all Wikias, because as I told you I'm following the rules more closely since the post on Winx-Fairies about the Winx Club Wikia because I think Zerachielle was right to say that we still have a lot to improve on this Wiki. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) And I'd like to tell you again that I'm sorry for that essay-like post on your talk page. I live in an exclusively French-speaking country and therefore my English is not THAT good and sometimes I don't get the correct words to express what I mean to say (it also means that I get really awful marks in English at school). And I tend to write a lot because a friend (the one I told you usually corrects my English when I use this site) advised me that I can improve my English by writing a lot in English. In fact the writing style (I'm not really sure about the exact term) I'm using on this site is not even mine, its that of that friend of mine's friend (I'm not plagiarising, because I was told in school that sometimes someone may create their own style of writing by observing others and that's how that person writes when communicating). I really like that person's writing style and I find it cool and its the only style of writing using which I'm able to edit well. And its quite difficult for me to use that writing style (my way of writing is not as good as the original style, but atleast its not too bad), but with the help of my friend I'm being able to manage editing here. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome to help, and you can still contact Roxy13, who is the head admin, if you need some help, and there's also BloomPurple11 if you need help or if you want to help but you don't know how you can. I 100% agree that we can still improve this Wiki and that we must follow the Rai version because its the original version (and I honestly hate the 4Kids version). Maybe you look for more info on Pop Pixie, the Winx Club spin-off, because we don't have much info from that series on here. And yeah, English is pretty difficult, both British and American English (even if I find the British English, which I learn at school, a bit more tough than American English), so that's partly why I'm writing as if I were doing homework (you know, avoiding as much faults as possible in orthography, grammar, vocabulary, etc...). --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 00:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) For the continuity Roxy13 said that we're going to follow Rai now. You can have a look at her posts on my talk page. And I suppose that Nickelodeon will be following the Rai dub, not the 4Kids (and I hope it as well), because the Nick trailers did look like if they are going to follow the Rai version, and they even used songs from Rai. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 00:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) He does get angry easily, but that can be somewhat an upside to his personality. Once, when I stated a clear fact about him being a rollback, he got exceedingly angry and denied that he was a rollback. Maybe you should just ask him what his problem is?--Babi Ariel~People dislike me,people hate me. But nobody loves me. 12:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) (talks slowly) No. I never studied stuff like that. In my opinion, that stuff is pure philosiphy, and I am not philosiphical or religous. The schools I have seen in my life don't teach that stuff. Dispite what happens elsewhere, the age of religion and philosiphy, in my opinion, ended long ago. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll be glad to help you, but I won't be logging in often because my school timetable and my homework don't allow me much free time, so I won't be able to help you that much because of this. But I'll do my best and I'll try to help you as much as I can. And happy Easter, by the way. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 05:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It's OK about the name error. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Is This It? hey!! r u talking about sending msgs over here?Jennyveev 13:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm... do you mind marking your personal user images with this? Just makes it clear they're not be touched without your permission, and it makes it easy when going through wiki images.--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Your an active user here. please vote on this forum: Forum:Keep 4kids info?. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 02:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Do < gallery > without spaces to start it, and to end it, put . To add pictures, you do Filename.ext|Caption, or |link=. Does that help?--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I couldnt help myself to read what you wrote on Roxy13's talk page. Thanks for sticking up for me, its been really hard for me the past days so it means a lot to me. I want to say congrats on your daughter (i just read your user page so sorry if congrats you too late). Oh btw im sorreltail18, one of the admins, so feel free to contact me anytime --♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 02:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I did contact Wikia Staff, they told me if he continues to act rude to me and other users, i could revoke his admin rights and ban him for a week. No user should have the right to act rude and mean because they lost someone, and no user should have to be yelled at for one little mistake. I am considering about bringing in Wikia Staff if this problem does continue. Skyguy is an okay guy, great editor and contributor though, but hey the little mistakes (??? i quite dont remeber if i did anything directly to him) made me on his "bad side". Its okay :) --♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 03:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ I'm only gonna say this once, and somebody wise told me this before: When someone makes me angry, I have a right to be angry. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Soory, I quite don't remeber what happened to Zara (must've been during the school year). I dont want to seem like the bad guy, but if he appears to be rude, or in a bad temper (THAT CAN BE CONTROLLED) just message me and i will see what I can do. Wikia Staff knows what is happening, and many requested to revoke his admin rights ♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 14:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I've not read the conversation, nor have I heard SG's side, but he can be rude sometimes. He probably does need to apologize. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I've already asked Sorrel to drop the subject as we've been arguing this like politicians for too long. It's tired. She hasn't replyed yet, but can you please just drop it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I reported him toi Roxy13, who is the first person i go to in a case like this. and she ''is ''the head admin. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) With all due respect, I want to enter as an commissioned officer (as in, start my service with the rank of Captain or some other lower rank). And that requires a full highschool diploma. I can't cut back if I want to go all the way. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm taking summer school to make up 2 credits. And then I'm moving to Michigan in July and doing my Junior year there. After that, if rendered possible, I plan on moving back to St. Louis MO on my own to do my Senior year. I won't have spare time for it untill I graduate. There's ''no ''possible way I can graduate early. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) We can't hold off the move because my greedy aunt is taking away all of my gradmothers mony, and that's our only source of income since nobody in my house has a job. We simply can't live in St. Louis anymore because it's too expensive. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC)